


记一次野战事故

by fengze



Series: Devil May Cry [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengze/pseuds/fengze
Summary: 45n新v的车，我很菜，总之尼禄亏死了





	记一次野战事故

“等等尼禄——”  
V被尼禄的蓝色爪子按住往下用力，迫使他不得不沉下身子容纳他过于巨大的性器，他完全被塞的说不出话来了。魔人化后，尼禄的生殖器也相应地增大不少，在勃起状态下甚至能顶得V小腹都隆起一个形状来。  
这不是他们第一次使用魔人形态来做爱了，但确实很少使用，即使他的身体已经被性爱所调教到完全能够适应尼禄的魔人形态——V的身体还是很脆弱的。  
这一次用上魔人化也是迫不得已。  
如果不是因为V被一种恶魔袭击流失了大部分的魔力，谁会乐意在露天场合，周围躺着恶魔的尸体，血腥味重到令人作呕的情况下，做这种事情呢？  
好在附近的恶魔已经被清理干净，普通人也不会轻易到这种危险的地方来，要不然他们两个搞不好会出名。  
V发出一声长长的叹息，眼睛因为疼痛而泛起一层水光，看起来就像是要哭了一样。他坐在尼禄的大腿上，脸靠在他怀里，双腿环住尼禄的腰身，用力地去呼吸来使自己放松。  
在尼禄尝试性动作的时候，他又会发出哭泣般的声音。  
“等一等，等一等……”  
当尼禄不动的时候，他自己扭腰去操自己，魔人的阴茎很容易就照顾到了他的敏感点，他快被这样舒服的感觉逼疯了。在他又一次坐下去之后，他抱着尼禄的脖子到达了巅峰。  
尼禄尽量去照顾他的感受，缓慢而又坚定地顶进去，把因为高潮而缩紧的软肉一下下操开。V只能被迫承受这一切，射过以后的身体敏感得不行，被操得精液不停得往下滴。  
“不，停下来……”  
V的手指用力抓住尼禄的肩膀，尼禄只是喘着气儿往上挺了挺腰，本能地将精液一股脑地灌进去——即使事后很难清理，但他还是乐意这么做，也不得不这么做。魔人形态下要比平时来得更多，即使V已经被塞得满满当当了，也还是有精液从他们结合的地方流出来。  
于是V只能挺着腰接受他的灌入，然后任由那些东西流得到处都是，事实上地面上已经流了一滩了。  
意外就在这个时候发生了。  
“放开他！”  
一道熟悉的声音从废墟的一边传来，两个人都因此而愣了片刻，尼禄下意识地为V找他的衣服，好盖住他裸露的身体。可他不过是才拔出来，怀里的人就被一道大力夺走，他伸手抓住了V的胳膊。  
但是对方的力道很大，而且那张脸——和他一模一样。认知到这一点的尼禄在脑袋里搜了一圈他所知晓的恶魔，似乎没有恶魔能完全伪装成其他恶魔，更不用说他那只恶魔手里还有阎魔刀的碎片了，他能感应到。  
“我想，这是个误会……”  
V缩在对方的怀里开口试图解释，但是这个年轻人完全不理会他的解释，反而是以安抚的语气来安慰他。  
“有我在，不用怕，这种东西我杀得多了。”  
即使他的绯红女皇已经损坏没有带出来，但他本能的想保护这个黑发的男人。说实话，Nero还是第一次有这种冲动，在看到男人被恶魔侵犯的时候他愤怒又对这个人起了怜惜的心情。  
尼禄大概猜到了对方是谁，只不过这种事情，不是应该发生在但丁和他爸身上多一些吗？怎么会连他也……基于但丁和维吉尔的原因，尼禄多少了解了一点关于时空裂隙的知识，所以现在这个家伙，是几年之前的他。  
V显然也是知道了，于是缩在Nero的怀里，冲他眨眨眼，露出一个笑容。有一道裂缝出现在他脸上，很乱地，出现第二道，接着是第三道。  
这显然不对劲，他们才刚刚补过魔。  
那个恶魔有问题。  
“V！你还好吗？”  
尼禄顾不上和年轻的自己解释什么，直接解除了魔人形态，握住了V的手。  
“还好，魔力流失的速度比平常要快，我想起那是什么恶魔了。那种恶魔能够让其他恶魔处于兴奋状态，实力短暂增强的同时魔力会流失得更快，而且也会更加亢奋，咳。如果魔力一直流失下去的话……他的毒素大概会持续一天，但我的话应该不会那么久。”  
被当做电灯泡的Nero现在就是，很不爽。  
好吧，看起来他算是搞了个乌龙。这两个家伙可能就是什么爱好奇怪的一对，喜欢在尸山血海里打炮而已。可他们完全无视他的存在，到底有没有第三人在场的自知啊？！  
不过银色头发很少见，这家伙是天生的吗？Nero不知道改变发型会让一个人变化很大，乍一看之下他还没意识到对方和自己有多么的相似，只觉得银发剪短好像也不错。  
出于某种酸溜溜的心理，他把怀里的人搂得紧了些，因为肢体接触而产生的不应该有的念头在脑子里冒出个头。他很快就把那点念头从脑子里丢出去了，有这样的想法可不行。  
尼禄低头去吻V，即使他的V在年轻的自己怀里，也毫不介意。亲吻之中唾液的交换显然使他的裂开减缓了，但仅仅是这样还是远远不够的，假如V持续以这种程度继续流失魔力，搞不好……尼禄不愿意去想这样的后果。  
在上一次之后，他再不想失去V了。  
“艹，你们就不能注意一下吗？”  
Nero被这两人近在咫尺的接吻搞得耳朵都红了，他也不是完全不明白这种事情，但是为什么会有人这样……这样的？？他把头别到一边去，身体还是很诚实的抱着V。  
尼禄抬头狠狠地瞪了一眼来自过去的自己。  
“你闭嘴，我没空跟你叨叨。反正只要……艹，你占大便宜了。”  
说完他便自暴自弃一般协助V换了个姿势，让他趴在Nero怀里，屁股却被他自己用双手扶住，翘起来贴着他的下半身。  
V虽然全身没多少肉，唯独屁股挺翘得很，此时被尼禄用手扶着，把他的性器夹在臀缝当中。之前魔人形态下射的精液溢出不少，刚好做点润滑，方便他在臀缝当中进出。  
尼禄忽略掉内心的烦躁与酸味，专心让自己重新勃起，而V则是分神去照顾Nero，真是分工明确。  
诗人的手指隔着牛仔裤摸上了年轻人的性器，还是个处男的Nero受不了刺激，早就硬的顶在裤裆里，到底还是年轻，脸都红了。  
V拉开他裤子的拉链，稍显急切地拉开白色的内裤，一口含住顶端，用舌头扫过那个小口。他早就清楚尼禄的敏感点了，只要稍微抚弄就会硬得不行。  
这对于尼禄来说尚可接受，相比起口交，他更热衷于顶得V只能咬着自己的手才能避免发出丢人的呻吟，或者是和V来一发魔人的较量，然后射到V含不住。他已经不再是年轻的他了，从当初新手上路脸红红到现在的老司机带带我，尼禄中间经历什么？  
至少Nero还是那个会脸红的小处男，温暖的口腔含住他的肉棒，头发随着舔弄的动作而蹭着他的大腿。  
这种事情，他几乎没有想象过，但他确实不想推开这个人，于是他选择遵从本心，就当这是一个梦吧。  
尼禄实在是没办法不去吃醋，他没办法看着自己的小诗人给年轻的自己口交，可不这么做的话……尼禄越想越酸，凭什么他的对象还要给这家伙口？  
他委屈极了，连玩V屁股的心思都没了，不再去逗弄揉捏挺翘的臀肉，掰开臀瓣露出被他操了没多久，还很松软的肉穴。白色粘稠的精液随着穴口被手指撑开缓慢地流出来，尼禄为了不浪费，赶紧用自己的肉棒帮忙堵上了。  
食髓知味的肉穴很适应他的进入，刚刚顶进去就被热情地咬住，尼禄咬着牙不像往常一样停在里头享受温存的性爱。为了能够快点射出来，他刚顶进去就抽出来，大开大合地操弄着他的爱人。  
V尽力服饰着手上的肉棒，他含着顶头，双手去抚摸阴囊和茎身，被身后尼禄顶到敏感点的V用力吸着口中的性器。很快，V尝到了不太美妙的味道，但是能够补充他需要的魔力，所以他尽量去吞咽嘴里的精液。  
年轻的Nero完全没有性经验，被这么一吸，直接交代在了V的嘴里。太多了，积攒了很久的精液又多又浓稠，V吞咽不及，大股地精液顺着他的嘴唇流下来。贪心的诗人用手接住，吞咽掉嘴里的精液，他吮了一下顶端确认没有在流出来的了之后，他一点一点舔干净手上的液体。  
Nero的脸顿时烫得能打个鸡蛋上去煎鸡蛋了。  
艹！他做了什么！？？？被一个男人口交还射了超多，而且这个男人还有对象！  
他当场陷入混乱的贤者时间。  
另外的两个可没空管他，为了能够尽快射出来，V尽量去配合尼禄，臀肉相贴发出的声音让Nero羞耻极了，他几乎是0距离地接触发出声音的主人公。  
每次都用力深入，显然能够获取巨大的快感，V被顶得抓不住Nero的肩膀，只能趴在Nero的大腿上，脸蹭着他的性器放声呻吟。他知道他的声音有多诱人，尼禄喜欢听他这样叫，断断续续地喊着尼禄的名字。  
他的意识已经快感冲得一塌糊涂了，性器不停滴着淫液，也不知道射过没有，身上黏糊糊的，魔人的精液和他自己的精液混在一起。最后在尼禄射精的低吼声中，他也跟着勉强射了一点颜色清亮的液体出来。  
V是真的射不出来了。  
但是还没有结束，身体在恢复魔力的同时，也在失去魔力。他需要更多，更多的魔力。  



End file.
